Ruby and Leah are Living With Yohane
by AndThisHappened
Summary: Ruby and Leah are dating and are roommates with Yohane while they attend college. What misadventures await these three?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby and Leah had been dating since before they started college. Everything was going well for them, and they even moved into an apartment with Ruby's friend Yoshiko. Leah didn't like the girl very much when they first met. She was strange, annoying, and it always felt they were fighting for Ruby's attention. But Yoshiko was one of Ruby's best friends, so she just had to deal with it. Over time the two have come to some sort of understanding. They get along well enough and Leah even enjoys being around her sometimes, not that she'd ever admit it.

From Yoshiko's perspective, Leah was still every bit as aggravating as she always was. She felt a kinship with her; two outcasts, unsure of how to fit in with society, but her haughty attitude prevented Yoshiko from ever trying to get too close. Leah had mellowed considerably, but still had a knack for finding something petty to fight over. Yoshiko wasn't so much surprised upon learning that the two were dating, as she was surprised to learn that they hadn't already been dating. But she was, and still is, irritated a bit. She never could articulate why. Sure, Leah always felt like she was monopolizing Ruby's attention when they were together, but it wasn't like Yoshiko was interested in Ruby. She was just her little demon and one of her best friends. Maybe they were just two people who would always be destined to butt heads. All that said, Yoshiko does enjoy her company.

In fact it was Yoshiko's idea for the three of them to move in together. Since they were all going to the same university, it just made sense at the time. Ruby was thrilled at the prospect. Leah wasn't so much at first, but eventually relented.

It was rough at first, suddenly spending every waking moment together. Fighting over the tv. Having to share a bathroom. Dealing with each other's standoffishness. Fighting over who ate who's ice cream (the culprit more often than not ended up being Ruby though.) Hearing each other when Leah and Ruby were having sex or when Yoshiko brought someone home. Having to look each other in the eye the next morning. Having to look Ruby in the eye the next morning. Yoshiko had trouble thinking of that innocent looking girl in that way, but she could get loud. She had to hand it to Leah, at least Ruby was happy with her.

But they were getting along comfortably these days. Yoshiko just didn't think or expect it to be _that_ comfortably.

"I-what are you asking of me?" she blurted out in embarrassment. Ruby and Leah were standing before Yoshiko as she sat on the couch watching tv.

"I know how it sounds." Leah responded sheepishly.

"B-but w-we really thought you'd be the best person to ask." Ruby explained nervously. Her face was redder than her hair now.

 _How did this shy girl just ask me that?_ Yoshiko thought in disbelief.

"Yohane, Leah and I were talking about it and we were curious if you were interested in a threesome." Ruby had blurted out in one breath. Yoshiko almost didn't believe that happened.

 _Whose idea was that? What if Dia finds out? What if Dia blames me for corrupting her precious little sister? She'd kill me. Wait how did this become my fault?_

Yoshiko regained her composure and deepened her voice. "Where is this coming from? Have you two decided to fall with Yohane in the most glorious way?" A flustered Leah responded by grabbing the pillow and hitting her repeatedly with it.

"I knew we shouldn't have asked you."

"Hey wait. Fine, really, what brought this on?" Yoshiko asked more seriously after wresting the pillow from Leah's hands. Ruby and Leah sat down on either side of her.

"We were talking the other night about new things to try." Leah began in a quiet voice, finally breaking the awkward silence. "And among the things we discussed, Ruby brought up a threesome." Yoshiko was surprised to hear that.

 _It was Ruby's idea? Dia's really going to kill me._

"And while it is something I'm a little interested in too, it isn't something I felt comfortable with." Leah continued. She hated letting Yoshiko see her be so vulnerable. So we talked about it. It couldn't be some random person. And it had to be someone we were both comfortable with." Leah fidgeted beside Yoshiko. "It had to be someone I could trust with not only myself, but with Ruby…and who wouldn't take her from me." She added the last part so quietly, Yoshiko almost missed it.

"So we thought about everyone we knew. And the friends we're closest to." Ruby took over for her embarrassed girlfriend. "We didn't think Hanamaru-chan would be interested. We couldn't ask Riko-chan or You-chan, or Kanan-chan or Mari-chan since they were seeing each other. And neither of us felt comfortable with Mari-chan for this anyway." Ruby giggled nervously. "We weren't really interested in asking Chika-chan, and Leah didn't feel comfortable asking any of her friends either." She sat there, looking down at the floor out of embarrassment as she gathered her courage once more. "So I asked, 'what about Yoshiko-chan?'"

"I wasn't sure at first. We live together. I like how things are. A threesome could mess that up." Leah admitted in a rare display of honesty. "But I do trust you."

"We both think you're so sexy and cool, Yoshiko-chan." Ruby blurted out, immediately following up with a distressed "pigi!" All three girls went red, Leah choked on her spit and Yoshiko tried to hide her face in embarrassment.

 _Is this really the same Ruby I've known all these years?_

"L-l-let me think about it okay?" Yoshiko stammered out before excusing herself to her room. The heat generated from the three embarrassed girls almost seemed oppressive. Leah and Ruby sat there motionless for a while, as if they'd just short-circuited and needed to reboot.

Yoshiko sat down at her computer and looked at the time. It was almost time to log in and meet up with her raiding group. She wasn't really in the mood now, but maybe it would be good to zone out for an hour.

* * *

"Geirskogul! Now I'll jump back-no wait no don't jump, fuck! " She threw her hands down on her desk. She hadn't died that many times since she was a sprout. It would have made no difference had her company brought an ice mage along instead. Yoshiko apologized and logged out for the night.

She flopped onto her bed and thought about Ruby and Leah's unexpected offer. She wasn't seeing anyone at the moment so that wasn't an issue. And they were both attractive girls, she had to admit. But while she was curious based on the sounds she'd hear from their bedroom, it wasn't anything Yoshiko ever entertained seriously. Except, she felt a warmth emanating from within her now. She couldn't deny it. She was interested in the prospect. It was just sex. There wasn't anything wrong with that. So what if it was one of her best friends and her girlfriend?

 _Leah was right though. I enjoy living with them. Is it worth it? What if something goes wrong or Dia finds out and kills me?_ A shiver went down her spine. _Would a fallen angel worry herself about such mortal concerns? Would a fallen angel deny herself such a forbidden pleasure?_ Yoshiko bounced to her feet, filled with determination.

Skittishly Yoshiko scurried out of her room. Leah and Ruby were still sitting on the couch although they were watching tv now. Yoshiko quietly sat down on the end next to Ruby. The three girls blushed and couldn't look at each other.

"If you two are still interested," Yoshiko murmured. "I am too."

* * *

 _I'm not totally sure where this one is going yet. Its already gone off in a rather different direction than I intended, so I'm interested to see how this turns out._


	2. Chapter 2

Leah looked at the bed she and Ruby shared. It was just large enough for two people obviously, but would three fit comfortably? She cocked her head and tried to imagine it. She flushed when she imagined Yoshiko joining them, nude, limbs entangled with her own. And then she imagined Ruby falling off the bed as they changed their positions.

 _Yeah the bed is no good._ She sighed. _Is there enough space in here on the floor?_ The room was smaller than her old one at home. But aside from the bed and a small desk, there wasn't anything that would be in the way, so she took some blankets out from the closet and spread them across the floor. Leah smiled. She hadn't felt this blend of excitement and nerves since she had confessed to Ruby. Yoshiko and Ruby's last classes for the day should be finishing up now, so they should be home in about an hour. Leah had time to take a shower and then flopped down on the couch in the common room.

She looked around the room. She looked at the tiny little kitchen area that she loathed trying to cook anything in. At the table where the three of them would eat, and where Ruby would sew and knit. The tv which had been the source of many petty arguments between Yoshiko and herself. The shelves filled with books, magazines, dvds of idol concerts, and various knickknacks that belonged to the three. The door which leads to the bedroom she shared with her beloved Ruby. And the door which leads to Yoshiko's room. The apartment was more expensive than she'd prefer, and it was tiring having so little free time between work and her classes. But she always felt such warmth when she'd walk through that apartment door.

It had been a week since they broached the subject of a threesome with Yoshiko. Leah felt awkward around Yoshiko the following day, but by evening everything had returned to normal. She was still nervous about sharing Ruby, but couldn't deny the upcoming evening excited her. They had compared their schedules and decided to go through with it the next time they all had a free evening. Leah pulled the pillow from out behind her and hugged it. Tonight was the night.

 _Hurry home you two._

* * *

Yoshiko was moaning about the long walk back to their apartment when she and Ruby stepped off the train.

"Yoshiko-chan, if the apartment was any closer to the station then we really couldn't afford it." Ruby had a spring in her step as she walked alongside a sulking Yoshiko.

"I know. I just want to get home and take a shower. I can't believe that bird. All those people and it targets me? The bad luck of a fallen angel is truly second to none." Ruby patted her on the shoulder.

"There, there Yoshiko-chan. When you get out of the shower I'll prepare that tea Hanamaru sent us that you really liked." Yoshiko could swear that smile of hers could cure all ills.

"I thought we were out of that tea?"

"I thought so too. But I found some pushed to the back of the cabinet." Ruby explained while she was practically skipping along. "We should ask Hanamaru to send more if she has the chance." The rest of their walk home continued like that, with normal, idle chat and without any mention of the upcoming evening. It really felt like nothing was going to change. It was a cathartic feeling, Yoshiko thought.

Eventually the two arrived at their apartment. Yoshiko fumbled for her keys, and opened the door to see Leah standing there waiting for them.

"Welcome home!" Leah said a little too enthusiastically, covering her mouth in embarrassment as soon as the rather loud words had left her mouth. Yoshiko and Ruby tried to stifle their giggles. It wasn't often that Yoshiko was on the dere-side of her tsundere. In all honestly she probably should've been perturbed by this sudden event. But instead she felt a little relaxed.

"Yoshiko-chan was pooped on by a bird so I'll shower after she's finished." Ruby explained much to Yoshiko's chagrin.

"Right." Leah responded flatly as she walked back over to the couch and pulled up her laptop.

 _They're both adorable._ Ruby thought as she set her bag down next to the door. She couldn't stop smiling as she busied herself and prepared the tea. She wanted to pursue fashion studies at university, and had to move away to do it but was nervous about moving so far away from home. Rmembering how they came to live together, Ruby was overjoyed when Leah suggested they choose a university together. It was like a modern fairytale to Ruby; young lovers separated by a great distance, can finally take their fate in their own hands and choose to never be apart again.

That didn't solve the main problem though. They needed to find a somewhere to actually live and that they could afford. Ruby quickly became disheartened and began looking farther away from their school for cheaper apartments. It meant an even longer commute, but that was starting to seem unavoidable. Until one day she was talking online with Yoshiko.

"Huh? You and Leah are having trouble finding an apartment? We're all going to the same school right? I have an extra room why don't you two move in with me?"

"Really Yohane-chan?" Ruby squealed, causing Yoshiko to pull off her headphones for a moment. "Oh," Ruby giggled shyly. "Sorry. But are you sure?"

"Anything for my little demons." Yoshiko posed in front of the camera.

Yoshiko then picked up her laptop and gave Ruby a virtual tour of her apartment. "I haven't unpacked most of my things yet, so I can move into the smaller bedroom before you two arrive.

"Wait you don't have to do that much for Ruby." the girl pleaded earnestly.

"Well it only makes sense? There's two of you and one of me. It's only fair."

"But it's your apartment."

"Well soon it'll be ours. Really I don't mind. I really don't need that much space though." Yoshiko was oddly thoughtful. Of course, why even go for that apartment in the first place?

"But wait Yohane-chan, how were you affording this place?" Ruby was puzzled. Yoshiko often did things that didn't make sense. But this seemed absurd even for her.

"Well my part time job wouldn't have been enough, but I actually make okay bank from my streaming. Not a lot but enough to supplement my income."

"So you splurged for a bigger apartment than you needed or could afford."

"Well it worked out didn't it!"

"Thank you so much Yohane. I'm sure Leah will be just as happy when I tell her." Ruby planned to let her know tomorrow when they'd video chat on Leah's break.

"Absolutely not." Leah unflinchingly rejected Ruby as soon as the words left her lips. "I don't want to live with that weirdo." Ruby frowned but wasn't about to give up.

"I know it'll cost us a little more than we were hoping but if we don't move in with Yoshiko-chan then we'll have to take an even longer commute to and from school."

"I'm fine with that."

"We have no classes together so it'll mean even less time to see each other." Ruby furrowed her brow. She wasn't going to back down. Leah loved that about her, but it was also frustrating. Ruby had more spunk than most people gave her credit for.

"Then we can just wait for each other and go home together." Leah however refused to back down either.

"Oh? When do you plan to work then?" Leah was silent. She had forgotten about that necessity. She knew realistically she wasn't going to be able to see Ruby all the time even when they were living together, but she had hoped to save as much of that time as possible.

"Leah, why don't you want to live with Yoshiko-chan?" there was a sadness in her voice.

"Ruby…" Leah knew she was being unreasonable. "It isn't that I hate her or anything. I know how important she is to you, but I just don't think her and I will ever be able to get along."

"That's just not true." Her tone was clear. Ruby was angry with Leah. "You say you won't ever get along but have you really tried? And this was Yoshiko-chan's idea you know. If you two can't get along whose fault is that?" Ruby ended the call on the verge of tears.

Leah knew Ruby was right. Her efforts to accept Ruby's friends, especially Yoshiko, were half-hearted at best. Leah wasn't good with people. But that wasn't a good excuse when it came to the girl she loved. Ruby was right. But that didn't make Leah any less mad about the situation. It was a few days before they'd talk again. Leah would apologize and, much to Ruby's delight, ask her to "find out from that devil when we can move our things in."

* * *

Yoshiko was still drying her hair when she walked out of the bathroom. "It's all yours my little demon."

"Okay Yoshiko-chan." Ruby let her know the tea was ready and disappeared into the bathroom.

Yoshiko carried two cups of tea over to the couch, sitting down and handing one to Leah. The tv was on, but neither was paying much attention not it.

"Oh thank you."

"So how was your day?" Yoshiko tried to make small talk.

"Fine. It's always odd having no classes or work on the same day. Do you have any streams tonight?"

"No. I have one tomorrow night." The two girls continued in this manner, occasionally sipping on their teas.

"Are you...looking forward to the threesome?" Leah hesitantly broached the elephant in the room.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before. But coming home with Ruby, it felt like any other day. It was odd to see you greet us like that. But it didn't throw me off as much as I would have expected. You were cute I guess?" The two girls blushed. And Yoshiko quickly added "What about yourself?"

"About the same. I've been anxious all day. But I was also almost giddy thinking about how it might feel when you two came through the door. Ruby would probably say I was like a maiden in love or something absurd." Leah's face reddened again when she realized what she had said, but she couldn't help but laugh a little too. "In the end, I was happy to see you...I'm not in love with you though!" she hastily added.

"I never thought you were! Don't go saying such absurd things!"

"Like you're one to talk with your fallen angel this and Orobas that!

"Leah-chaaan!" Ruby practically jumped into Leah's lap when she came bounding out of the bathroom.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome." Yoshiko looked at the surprised Leah and lovey-dovey Ruby and got up to leave only to be stopped by an outstretched arm.

"No Yoshiko-chan, you stay too. It's nice being with both of you for once." Ruby got off of Leah and sat between them, humming along to the theme for whatever sitcom had just come on the tv. Yoshiko reluctantly obliged the redhead and sat down. The three girls were eager, and anxious, for the night ahead. But there wasn't any reason they couldn't stay like this just for a little while longer.

* * *

 _I actually really like this setting. Once this current 'arc', I guess, is finished, I'd like to continue with it._


	3. Chapter 3

"So how do we do this?" Leah was the one who finally broke the silence.

The three girls were sitting on the floor of the bedroom Ruby and Leah shared, still clothed and facing each other. Blankets and pillows were spread out on the floor and in one corner there were several toys.

"Wouldn't it just be like any other time?" Yoshiko said, unsure of herself. She was no stranger to sex. But between three people? Another couple? Her friends and roommates? She couldn't help but feel as awkward and nervous as if it were her first time again.

Oddly enough it was Ruby who would take charge. "How about I kiss you Leah-chan, and then I'll kiss Yoshiko-chan?" she suggested, quite obviously feigning confidence.

Leah obliged, turning to face Ruby and tilting her head as the redhead approached. Their lips met, and Leah noted that Ruby tasted as sweet as ever. Feeling her tongue against her own, Leah suddenly became acutely aware that Yoshiko was mere feet from her, watching. Her face flushed, but she couldn't deny the arousal she was feeling now.

Neither could Yoshiko as she sat there watching her friends kiss. She also couldn't deny feeling ignored as she watched Leah reach up and grope Ruby's small breasts through her nightgown. Ruby let out a muffled moan, and Yoshiko soon found herself massaging her own breasts through her shirt.

"Ruby. I think it's my turn." She declared, shuffling over to the two girls and placing one hand on Ruby's chest, squeezing gently.

"Mm." Ruby pulled away from Leah, a strand of saliva trailing between their lips, breaking as she turned toward Yoshiko. "Sorry Yoshiko-chan. I didn't forget you." Ruby leaned towards Yoshiko, and hesitantly pressed her lips against the other girl's. But once she did, it was electrifying. She'd never kissed anyone other than Leah. And to be doing so now, right in front of Leah? It should have felt wrong, but Ruby couldn't feel more excited, kissing Yoshiko with more intensity, alternating smaller pecks with long, deep kisses.

Yoshiko could only marvel at what a surprisingly good kisser Ruby was, sitting there almost dumbstruck before remembering she had hands and could massage Ruby's breasts. A shiver went down her spine as she felt Ruby's nipples poke through the fabric, her gentle moans indicating that she liked it as well.

Leah fought that initial shock of seeing her girlfriend kissing someone else. Her first urge was to pull Ruby off of Yoshiko. Her second urge was to storm out. Her third urge was she wanted to join them. _So this is what Yoshiko felt while she watched us_. She thought as she absentmindedly groped her own breasts.

The two girls were getting more intense, with Yoshiko tracing Ruby's nipples through the fabric of her nightgown, occasionally pinching them, and with Ruby reaching her hands up beneath Yoshiko's shirt. _Her breasts are larger than mine or Leah's,_ she thought excitedly as she squeezed them roughly, digging her nails in by mistake.

Yoshiko let out a surprised howl and broke their kiss briefly to chastise Ruby. "A little more gentle."

Leah watched on lustily, sliding her hand beneath her own nightgown, underneath her panties, her fingers tracing the lips to her pussy. She stuck one finger in then pulled it out, looking at it. _I want them so badly right now._ Leah licked the juice off her finger and crawled over to the other girls.

"Ruby. Yoshiko."

Ruby broke her kiss with Yoshiko, giggling nervously. "Sorry Leah-chan. I didn't mean to hog her." Leah was confused at what Ruby meant as the girl reached for her hand and placed it on Yoshiko's. "Now it's your turn." Yoshiko and Leah turned to each other, staring nervously.

 _Was this really okay?_ Yoshiko had already kissed Ruby, but still. _Was Leah really okay with this?_

 _Is Ruby sure?_ It didn't really make sense to ask after the intense kiss she'd witnessed. _But did Yoshiko really want to do this?_

Ruby could only think about how cute the two of them were as they nervously inched ever closer to each other's lips.

Yoshiko could feel Leah's breath. Leah could smell the scent of Yoshiko's shampoo. They could see the hunger reflected in each other's eyes. Their lips timidly brushed together. Leah jerked back just slightly, glancing at Yoshiko's smooth, eager lips before leaning back in. Yoshiko silently said her prayers and took the initiative. They connected. Leah's apprehension melted away as she took Yoshiko's head in her hands and kissed her more deeply, begging for entrance with her tongue. Yoshiko obliged. There was a fire burning inside her now. They had always had a somewhat adversarial relationship, and it seemed even now would be no different. To break the kiss would be to admit defeat.

Ruby watched as Leah and Yoshiko went at it, their hands fondling each other's breasts through their clothes. _Watching is more exciting than I expected._ She reached beneath her nightgown and panties and began to finger herself slowly, her quiet moans escaping the notice of the two girls.

Leah pulled up Yoshiko's shirt, freeing her breasts. She began kneading each erect nipple between her fingers and her thumbs. Yoshiko moaned into her mouth as she pulled Leah onto her lap, smacking her ass a few times before groping her cheeks through the fabric. Leah nearly yelped but was determined not to be the one to break their kiss. Leah pinched and twisted Yoshiko's nipples, causing the girl to pull away as she squealed.

"That was low!" Yoshiko spat out, breathless.

Leah was amused to see they were on the same page. "I win." She whispered as she panted.

While she didn't enjoy her breasts being put in a vice grip complete with finger nails carving into her, she did enjoy having her nipples played with. "That was a cheap trick. But I didn't dislike it." She whispered into Leah's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Ruby took this opportunity to join the two girls, offering her soaked fingers to her girlfriend. Leah eagerly licked Ruby's fingers before sucking each one clean.

"Leah…"

"Ruby…"

Ruby leaned in to kiss Leah. Yoshiko had almost forgotten Ruby was even there. But now that she was reminded of her presence, she felt herself burning even hotter. Leah was still seated in her lap, so Yoshiko wasn't in any position to join their kiss. She couldn't remove Leah's nightgown like this either. So she contented herself with sliding a hand up her thigh. Leah shivered beneath her touch. Yoshiko felt emboldened, and snaked her hand under her panties so that she could gently massage Leah's clit.

"Fuck." Leah muttered under her breath

"You aren't going to cum already are you?" Yoshiko teased.

"Not a chance. It just feels so good." Leah retorted in between pecks on Ruby's lips.

"Maybe we should make Yoshiko feel good too." Ruby suggested in an uncharacteristically sly voice. Leah was loath to leave Yoshiko's lap so soon, she rather liked this position, this intimacy. But she gave Yoshiko a peck on the lips as well.

"Good idea." She agreed before removing herself from Yoshiko.

Ruby pulled off Yoshiko's shirt and the two of them pushed her onto her back.

Ruby and Leah smiled at each other before leaning down, each girl taking one of Yoshiko's breasts into their mouths. Yoshiko moaned at the sensation of these two girls sucking on her nipples, the suction of their lips, the way their tongues circled and flicked at her nipples, and most of all, the sensation of their different styles. Leah was more aggressive, but deliberate. She knew what reactions she wanted and how to get them. Meanwhile Ruby was more unrestrained and eager. She was more about the thrill and following those sensations wherever they led.

Yoshiko placed a hand on each girl's head, pushing them into her as they continued to tease her breasts. "You two really like breasts?" Neither girl responded, but Yoshiko didn't mind. She didn't want them to stop. "Oh!" Yoshiko let out a sharp gasp as she suddenly felt several fingers rubbing her clit and pussy through her pants. Ruby and Leah each used one hand to tease Yoshiko's increasingly wet pussy while they sucked on her breasts. It wasn't long before they could feel how wet she was through the fabric.

"P-please you two." Yoshiko begged. She was aching, yearning for more. Ruby and Leah responded by moving their hands underneath her pants, discovering that Yoshiko hadn't been wearing underwear. Ruby slid her palm along Yoshiko's slit a few times before sliding her fingers up and down along the slit. Leah danced her fingers around Yoshiko's clit, flicking it and massaging it. Yoshiko bucked her hips slightly when she finally felt someone's fingers enter her. She didn't know who it was but she begged for more.

Leah responded instead by slowing her pace, thrusting two fingers in deeper, but slowly to tease Yoshiko. Ruby had taken over Yoshiko's clit, rubbing slowly to match Leah's pace. Yoshiko was moaning loudly by this point. Leah pinched her nipple between her teeth and quickened her pace with her fingers, thrusting harder and faster while Ruby moved her hand down to massage the outer folds of Yoshiko's soaked pussy.

"No, please, don't stop." Yoshiko groaned as her breathing grew shorter. "Fuck."

Ruby pinched her clit and began rubbing furiously as Leah fucked Yoshiko with her fingers. Yoshiko bucked more desperately as she felt herself nearing orgasm. Ruby let go of Yoshiko's breast momentarily to tell her to "Cum for us, Yoshiko-chan."

Yoshiko couldn't take it. To hear something like that out of Ruby's mouth? That itself was almost enough to push her over the edge now. But her tipping point would come when Leah and ruby simultaneously bit down on her nipples as they continued to fuck her pussy. Ruby and Leah felt Yoshiko quiver beneath them. Her legs trembled as she rocked her hips wildly, screaming their names as she came.

Ruby and Leah stopped what they were doing to admire Yoshiko's trembling body before exchanging a smile and a kiss.

* * *

Leah was surprised at how much fun it was to make another girl orgasm with the help of her girlfriend.

"Yoshiko-chan looks so cute when she cums." Ruby giggled as she spoke.

"Oh my god." Yoshiko tried to catch her breath as Ruby eyed her heaving breasts. "Ruby," Yoshiko laughed, when she noticed where her friend was staring. "What you didn't get enough? But god. That felt great." Yoshiko hadn't been sure what to expect from tonight, but the sensation of so many things happening to her at once was amazing.

"Well we're just getting started. Don't go tiring out on us now." Leah taunted, showing more of her typical, confident self.

"Oh I'd be more worried about yourself." Yoshiko responded in kind as she pounced on Leah.

"Hey wai-" Leah tried to say as Ruby helped Yoshiko pull her nightgown up and off of her. Leah brushed her disheveled hair out of the way and covered her breasts reflexively.

"Aww Leah-chan, that isn't fair." Ruby pouted.

"Not fair? You're still fully clothed." Leah shot back.

"I think we should remedy that." Yoshiko suggested with a smirk.

"N-no need for that." Ruby assured the two girls as she shyly removed her own nightgown, blushing as Yoshiko stared at her now mostly nude form. Yoshiko wondered how she could be so adorably sexy. Leah felt a tinge of jealousy when she noticed Yoshiko staring at her girlfriend, then had an idea.

"How about we give Yoshiko a show, Ruby?" Leah sat down and spread her legs, revealing a damp sot on her panties. Ruby took the cue and positioned herself between Leah's legs, taking the waistband of her panties in her mouth and pulling them down and off of Leah.

Leah's face flushed as her trimmed pussy was exposed to Yoshiko.

"Eat up, Ruby." she commanded gently. _Eat your heart out Yoshiko_.

Ruby began licking eagerly at Leah's pussy. "Thank you for the meal, Leah-chan." Yoshiko blushed. She still couldn't believe she was seeing Ruby behave like this. But as beautiful a sight as it was, she wasn't about to just sit back and watch. She stripped off her pants and joined the two lovebirds, telling Ruby to lay at an angle to Leah.

"Yoshiko-chan what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she suddenly felt her panties slide down her legs.

"Thank you for the meal, Ruby. And eat your heart out Leah." Was all Yoshiko said as she laid down, completing their triangle, her face inches away from ruby's pink, shaved pussy, while she shoved her own into Leah's face.

Leah should've expected that, but she wasn't going to complain. Yoshiko had a different taste than herself or Ruby. She wasn't as sweet as her girlfriend, a slight bitterness, but one that wasn't unwelcome. Leah craved more of this new taste, burying her face in Yoshiko, pushing her tongue in as far as she can. She traced her inner walls with her tongue, flicking it in every which direction, and spelling out Yoshiko's name with the movements of her tongue.

Yoshiko's moans escaped her while she sucked on Ruby's clit, flicking her tongue around it periodically while massaging the folds of her pussy in a circular motion with her thumbs. Yoshiko grew more aroused with every whimper and moan Ruby let loose.

 _This was only a one night thing_. Yoshiko remembered as she kissed her best friend's pussy before sliding her tongue inside She was surprised at how sweet Ruby was. _I need to make the most of this._ Yoshiko had a hard time concentrating at first. Leah was good. But Yoshiko wasn't about to have Leah show her up. _I can make Ruby scream too_ , she thought.

Ruby had to shove her face into Leah's pussy to keep her voice down. She knew Yoshiko could hear her when she would have sex with Leah. And it was silly to be embarrassed when it was Yoshiko who was getting her off. And this was all Ruby's idea in the first place. But she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed anyway.

Ruby loved how Leah tasted. It wasn't the sweetest taste, but Ruby felt like it complemented her own. She licked eagerly, her tongue exploring every inch of Leah. Ruby sealed her lips around Leah's entrance, sucking hungrily so as not to waste a drop of Leah's precious juices as her tongue danced inside her. _I want Leah to come first,_ she thought, the competitive nature of the other two girls had gotten to her.

Ruby would get her wish, as it wasn't long before Leah was frantically grinding her pussy against Ruby's face, her thighs gripping her head. Ruby began rubbing Leah's clit as her bucking became more unrestrained as Leah rode Ruby's tongue to orgasm.

"Fuck, Ruby!" Leah called out as she convulsed and pulled away from a disappointed Yoshiko, reaching down and grasping until she felt Ruby's head, gripping her hair and grinding harder against her face. Ruby didn't let up, savoring Leah's juices, not wanting to waste a drop. Soon afterwards though she found herself grinding desperately against Yoshiko's face, and pulled away from Leah as well.

"Yoshiko! Don't stop don't stop d-" she cried out as she grabbed Yoshiko's head, pushing her face into her soaked pussy as she trembled, screaming Yoshiko's name as she came. Yoshiko couldn't imagine anything hotter than this scene now of her best friend grinding wildly against her tongue as she screamed her name out.

Leah couldn't help but begin fingering herself as she watched the scene unfold, surprisingly turned on by watching her girlfriend orgasm because of another girl.

"How was that, my little demon?" Yoshiko asked when Ruby calmed down.

"Incredible, Yohane."

Yoshiko smiled warmly then dropped her smile and turned to Leah. "As for you, you owe me an orgasm." She declared as she straddled Leah's face, shoving her hot, wet pussy in her face. Yoshiko gyrated against her as Leah sucked and nibbled on the lips of her pussy.

"Eat it." She commanded with more than a hint of desperation in her voice as she gripped Leah's head. Leah's eyes met Yoshiko's and they glared at each other for just a moment before their eyes lit up. Yoshiko smiled down at her as she quivered, cumming forcefully before falling over. Leah kissed Yoshiko's pussy, then alternated between licking and kissing Yoshiko from her thighs, up her stomach, her chest, shoulders and neck, before finally kissing her on the lips. Ruby walked over to the toys on the corner of the blanket and brought back a mini vibrator and a strap on dildo.

* * *

"Leah-chan, Yoshiko-chan." She placed the dildo next to them, leaning back onto a pillow and spreading her legs. Her face was redder than her pussy but she didn't care. "Which of you will fuck me first?"

Those words reignited the competitive nature between the two. They shared a knowing glance and reached for the dildo, but Yoshiko beat her to it.

"I'll fuck Ruby." She said triumphantly as she put the dildo on.

"That's fine." Leah pouted. "You'll warm her up for me. She said as she took the mini vibrator.

"Oh you don't think I could fuck her better than you?"

"Well if you do I'll just have to fuck her even harder. And then I'll fuck you in the ass as revenge." Leah bluffed confidently. She and Ruby had never done anal. And judging from Yoshiko's flustered expression, neither had she.

Yoshiko carefully positioned the dildo at Ruby's entrance. She was so nervous. "I'm putting it in, Ruby." She said more quietly than she would have preferred. Ruby just nodded and braced herself as the head of the dildo slowly slid into her.

"Oh…" Ruby moaned as Yoshiko slowly pushed the dildo in further. Leah watched them as she held the buzzing vibrator against her clit. Yoshiko had achieved a rhythm and was giving several short, shallow thrusts followed by a long deep thrust.

"Oh come on, she can take more than that." Leah heckled.

Yoshiko grimaced and picked up the pace, grunting as she thrusted harder and deeper. Ruby moaned in approval. Yoshiko was in disbelief. Her best friend was writhing beneath her as she fucked her. Ruby's girlfriend was watching her while masturbating. Was this a dream? Yoshiko leaned down and kissed Ruby's breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Yoshiko fucked Ruby as hard as she could, the sound of their thighs and the slopping of her wet pussy filling the room.

"Yoshiko-chan, hold me." Ruby suddenly called out. Yoshiko wrapped Ruby in her arms and pulled her into her lap. Ruby wrapped her legs around Yoshiko's waist as she continued to thrust into her. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy we did this." Ruby said.

"So am I." Yoshiko was happy to be here with Ruby, and with Leah. She didn't want this night to end. She kissed Ruby passionately. She couldn't get enough of this girl now.

Leah's jealousy had mostly dissipated by now. She was unbelievably horny from watching these two, and was mostly just eager for her turn. She edged herself to orgasm as Ruby and Yoshiko kissed, their breasts bouncing against each other as Yoshiko fucked her hard and fast. Leah felt she was close and pulled the vibrator away until she calmed down. Then she had an idea.

Leah crawled over to Yoshiko and Ruby, sliding the vibrator over Ruby's clit. She screamed in response to the unexpected pleasure, prompting a wicked grin from both Leah and Yoshiko.

"Cum for us, Ruby." Leah commanded as she kissed her neck.

"Leah, Yoshiko…Leah, I love you." Ruby grunted. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you too, and I'm glad we did this." Leah said as she continued nibbling on Ruby's neck.

"Yoshiko, thank you, I-" Ruby panted as she resumed her kiss with Yoshiko. She was nearly over the edge. Yoshiko felt a surge of unfounded envy when Ruby told Leah she loved her and began thrusting up into her faster. She felt Ruby tremble in her arms. Ruby pulled away, breaking their kiss and screaming as she came, squirting onto the dildo and Yoshiko's lap.

Leah and Yoshiko were surprised. Leah hadn't seen Ruby do that before. _Was Yoshiko that good, or was it just the thrill of us all together?_

Ruby covered her face in shame as she tried to catch her breath. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Ruby, don't be embarrassed." Leah reassured her, pulling her arms away from her face so that she could kiss her.

Leah nestled Ruby's head in her lap and stroked her hair gently, calming her. "You're so adorable Ruby."

Ruby smiled after she calmed down. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Leah hushed her softly. "Don't apologize Ruby.

"Yeah, you have nothing to apologize for Ruby." Yoshiko agreed, pecking her on the lips once more.

"Ruby needs to rest, but I'd like to see you two have fun now." Ruby said hesitantly.

* * *

Yoshiko and Leah looked at each other. They'd already come this far.

"Is your ass ready for me?" Leah taunted, but her voice didn't match her demeanor.

Yoshiko grimaced and blushed. Her instinct was to bluff her back. "Honestly I've never done anal. I'm not ready." She confessed quietly.

"Oh thank god me neither." Leah instantly deflated and the two shared a laugh.

Leah walked over to the couple remaining toys and picked up the double-headed dildo and a pillow for herself. The dildo wasn't large but it was one of her favorites. Yoshiko grabbed an extra pillow for Ruby to rest on, and grabbed another for herself. A few feet from Ruby, Leah leaned back on the pillow and slowly inserted one end of the dildo into herself. Yoshiko placed her pillow down and positioned herself in front of Leah. Grabbing the dildo, she slowly pushed it inside.

They gazed into each other's eyes as they began pushing against each other, sliding the dildo all the way in, their legs draped over each other. They started out slowly, pushing back and forth, taking their time to adjust to the dildo and each other. Leah reached out a hand toward Yoshiko who took it, and they began tribbing. Yoshiko's pussy was raging as their juices mixed together and the dildo continued to fuck her.

"Leah."

"Yoshiko."

"I want you." Yoshiko never thought she'd say something like this. "Fuck me. Give Ruby a good show and fuck me.

"For once we're on the same page. I've been aching for this. Ruby, do you like seeing me fuck your best friend?"

Ruby had said she needed to rest, but was absentmindedly rubbing her pussy as she lay on her side watching them. "I love it. You two look so sexy."

Leah didn't need any further encouragement. She began fucking Yoshiko harder, grunting as the dildo slid between them. "Is that all you've got?"

Yoshiko responded by gyrating harder against her. "You're always so irritating. But you're so damn sexy."

"As if you're all sunshine yourself. I've never met anyone who got on my nerves like you do. But right now I can't stand how badly I need you." Leah responded breathlessly.

"At least I'm not always walking around like I've got a stick up my ass."

"At least I'm not the one always making a spectacle of myself in public." Leah glared as she began thrusting harder, rubbing their pussies together.

"You can be such a stuck up bitch honestly."

"And you behave like a caricature of an occult nerd."

"Fuck off!" Yoshiko spat the words out.

"Fuck you!"

Yoshiko and Leah pulled towards each other, sitting upright, kissing intensely. Leah bit Yoshiko's lip and pulled at it.

"Fuck me." She begged in a trembling voice. "Fuck me."

"I need you." Yoshiko bit down on Leah's neck, suckling her smooth skin.

They kissed again as they continued to thrust into each other. Leah nibbled on Yoshiko's neck, licking up beads of sweat. Their moaning grew louder, joined by Ruby's as she fingered herself more intensely. Yoshiko and Leah were rubbing each other's clits frantically, begging each other to cum in between desperate, sloppy kisses.

Yoshiko and Leah shuddered, falling toward each other as they came. They laced their fingers together and kissed again. Yoshiko shivered at Leah's touch while she was coming down from her orgasm, only half noticing Ruby's cries beside her as she came as well. Leah looked into Yoshiko's eyes as they panted, trying to catch their breath. The dildo was still inside them, although they'd each stopped moving. Yoshiko looked beautiful, sweat glistening, cheeks flushed, hair disheveled. Leah couldn't help but want to kiss her again.

Yoshiko felt taken in by Leah's beauty as well. The way her small breasts moved with every breath, the way her slender fingers felt between her own. How kissable her lips looked.

They finally separated and pulled out the dildo. Leah's legs still felt weak, so she crawled over to Ruby, lying beside her and wrapping her arms around her beloved. "Hey you."

"You two were so hot" Ruby said shyly. Leah blushed and nuzzled Ruby's neck. Yoshiko stumbled to her feet. _Was that it?_

"Come over here." Leah said, almost as if she had read her thoughts. "Join us." Yoshiko acquiesced, lying down on the other side of Ruby and draping an arm over her.

"Let's just rest for a little while before we continue." Ruby suggested. Her voice was strangely calming to Yoshiko.

 _So this isn't over?_ She thought excitedly. Yoshiko and Leah lay there playing with Ruby's hair, enjoying each other's company.

"If I can be honest," Leah began. "I wish we could go all night. But I've got early classes tomorrow and then I'll be working the rest of the day." This experience was so new and exciting for her, she wished she could be greedy and have Yoshiko anytime she wanted. But they'd agreed to this one night.

 _So she doesn't want it to end either._ Yoshiko thought happily. "This has been a lot of fun you two. Thank you." Yoshiko added modestly.

"I was thinking." Ruby's voice was uneasy, as if she was afraid to ask what was on each of their minds. "How would you two feel about doing this again?" she gulped. She assumed they were on the same page, but maybe it was just the post-sex high? Or maybe she was wrong. She sat up and turned to Leah, almost panicking. "It's not that I don't like sex with you Leah I mean, I love you, I just thought this was so fun why can't we do it once in a while? It doesn't have to be all the time just-" Ruby rambled on nervously, far more in character than the sultry Ruby Yoshiko saw tonight.

"Ruby, it's okay. I'm not mad." Leah tried to reassure her, pulling her back down and pecking her on the lips. "I was thinking the same thing." Ruby felt a wave of relief wash over her. "I just don't want Yoshiko to feel like we're using her." Leah said, looking past Ruby toward the woman in question.

Yoshiko felt a pang somewhere inside her heart. She wanted this to continue, even if only now and then. But Leah was right. Is that fair to herself? Leah and Ruby are dating. Yoshiko is just their friend and roommate. She doesn't love them, right? And they don't love her, right? It's just sex. There's nothing wrong with that. It was fun. But is it fair? She tried to imagine coming home, being welcomed by Leah with a "Hey Yoshiko. You aren't seeing anyone still right? Wanna fuck?" The thought hurt her for some reason. But why? This was just lust.

Leah noticed the expression on her face and frowned, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you Yoshiko."

"What no, its fine." Yoshiko said quickly. She didn't want them to feel bad. "I'd love to do this again." She was telling the truth. She wanted to be with them like this again. "I got to see such an unexpected side of you two. I've had so much fun." _And felt so close to you two._

"Then we'll do this again?" Ruby's voice perked up. Leah and Yoshiko smiled as they all cuddled together.

"Once in a while." Leah decided"

"Of course. Just once in a while." Yoshiko agreed.

"Maybe later this week?" Ruby suggested.

"Maybe next week. I've got a packed schedule." Yoshiko remembered.

"I'm sure we could work something out next week." Leah agreed, beaming. She felt a strange sense of relief now. Yoshiko could be her's, and Ruby's, once in a while. She still worried if this was fair. But they all agreed to this. Surely this was just lust, overwhelming, new and exciting.

* * *

They'd rest and then have some more sex. At some point one of them would grab the sheet from the bed and the three of them fell asleep cuddled together on the floor, their sweaty, tired limbs entangled beneath the sheet. And tomorrow would begin as normally as it could with them waking up together nude and taking turns rushing in the shower before heading out for the day. But it wasn't nearly as awkward as they'd feared. It wasn't friendship destroying. And the three girls eagerly awaited coming back to that apartment they warmly called their home.

* * *

 _And so the more things change the more they stay the same. I like how Ruby ended up masterminding the threesome. I look forward to seeing more of their daily life after this, and whether anything comes of Leah and Yoshiko's seemingly developing feelings or if it is indeed simply confused lust. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far, I hope I don't disappoint you too much._


	4. Chapter 4

Leah sighed while waiting at the local laundromat waiting for her laundry to finish in the dryer. She hated spending her day off doing chores. She wanted to hurry home and spend her precious little free time with Ruby.

She'd had sex with Ruby and Yoshiko several more time since that first night, and life carried on just as ordinarily as it always had. This was a relief at first. But Leah couldn't shake this strange feeling growing inside of her whenever she thought about Yoshiko.

The dryer buzzed, freeing Leah from her thoughts momentarily. She gathered up her clothing and was soon consumed in her own little world again as she walked back to their apartment.

Leah loved Ruby. She had no doubt about this. But lately she had begun to feel something akin to a crush for their irritating but beautiful roommate. So far she had done her best to ignore this strange new feeling, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about how much she looked forward to their occasional bouts in bed. She didn't enjoy her time with Ruby any less, and cherished those moments alone with her but…

In no time at all Leah found herself at their apartment door. And she opened it to find Ruby and Yoshiko had moved the sofa out of the way to lay down one of Yoshiko's occult tapestries, which the two girls were dancing on while wearing gothic Lolita dresses and angel wings, and chanting some sort of gibberish.

"Just what are you idiots doing?" Leah asked flatly, unsure if she even really wanted to know.

"We're rehearsing for Yohane's stream later." Ruby answer cheerfully. "I'm guest starring! I'm so excited, and I want to do my rubesty!"

Yoshiko struck a pose and added, "There is still time for you to fall along with us, little demon Leah. Truly you would make a glorious warrior in the rebellion agains-"

"No thanks." Leah cut her off, storming off to her room with her laundry in tow. _There is no possible way I could actually like that girl!_

* * *

Later that night Leah was lying in bed spooning with Ruby. She recalled a conversation she had a few days ago with her sister.

"Sarah…is it wrong to have a crush on someone when you're in love with someone else?"

Oh? So that's what's on your mind. No, I don't think it is."

"But isn't that cheating?"

"Not if you don't act on it. Humans aren't perfect, Leah. Our emotions can be messy sometimes. I think it's perfectly normal to have crushes on other people when you're with someone. They don't necessarily mean anything. You love Ruby, right?"

"I do! I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Sarah smiled at her little sister. "Then there's nothing to worry about. What matters is that you two love and trust each other. I had fleeting crushes on other girls when I was with Chika-san."

Leah was surprised to hear this. "Did you ever tell her?"

"No, there was never any reason to. Its not that I was ashamed, it just didn't matter. I know Chika had similar feelings. Where we use to go for coffee I would catch her staring at the waitress as she walked away." Sarah chuckled as she tried to explain her position to Leah.

"So that isn't why you two broke up?"

"No. We broke up amicably, and because we just wanted different things. I wanted to stay and take over our family's restaurant. Chika-san wanted to take over her family's ryokan. There was no way we could reconcile those dreams unfortunately."

Leah cowered in guilt. "I'm sorry Sarah…if I had wanted to take over the business then you could have stayed with her."

Sarah's expression when she spoke was stern, but still reassuringly warm. "You have nothing to apologize for. That had always been my dream. It's better for you to pursue your own dream as well." The two sisters embraced each other since Sarah soon had to catch her train home.

* * *

Leah held Ruby tight as she worked up the nerve to confess her crush. _We love and trust each other, so it should be okay, right?_ "Ruby…"

"Hm? The redhead asked groggily. "What is it Leah?"

"I love you." Was all she could say. Ruby giggled.

"I love you too."

"Have you…" she hesitated. "Have you ever had a crush on anyone since we've been together?" Leah didn't know what Ruby's reaction would be. She suddenly worried her tone was accusatory.

"I noticed something was on your mind today." Ruby turned to face Leah. Was I talking about that new idol who just debut at #1 on the Oricon too much? She's just so adorable. I didn't mean to upset you." Ruby kissed her gently on the lips.

"No, Ruby, that's fine." Leah wasn't sure how to respond. _So Ruby did crush on other people? It really doesn't matter?_

"You know I'll always be yours, Leah."

Leah considered whether she should confess. But Yoshiko was still a different matter than some idol they'd never met.

But Leah couldn't do it. Instead she just cuddled Ruby.

"I love you so much Ruby. I'm sorry for being dumb."


	5. Chapter 5

That most accursed time of the year had once more arrived.

Yoshiko sighed as she stood by the cart, waiting for Ruby to choose chocolates for Leah. They were doing their grocery shopping the day before Valentine's. Ruby was depressed she didn't have time to bake any chocolates for Leah this year, so Yoshiko encouraged her to just splurge on Leah's favorite brands instead. She felt weird though, as she shifted her stance. Yoshiko was alone this year, but it wasn't the first time, so being alone wasn't what was bothering her.

What was bothering Yoshiko? She wasn't sure. It was true that Yoshiko didn't much care for this day, owing to being a loner in junior high, and continually screwing up her efforts at baking chocolate for her friends in high school. But that residual shame wasn't even bothering her.

Ruby and Leah were bothering her. Yoshiko didn't like thinking that way. But she couldn't deny that it was true. She was jealous every time the two kissed. She was jealous of the way Leah's eyes lit up every time she looked at Ruby. She was frustrated by how her first instinct was still to fight with Leah regularly. But Yoshiko was also jealous of how Ruby would cling to Leah, and was jealous any time she would tell Leah "I love you." Yoshiko frowned as she stared down into the cart.

Yoshiko had hoped she'd be mature enough to not let this happen. But she had fallen for her friend. No, she had fallen for her friend _and_ her girlfriend.

 _This is absurd. I'm smarter than this!_

When Yoshiko had first moved out, before Ruby and Leah joined her, Mari had visited and warned her against flings, saying "sooner or later someone always wants more." Yoshiko was embarrassed at the time, but has had a few flings and relationships since then. She thought she had a handle on her emotions.

Yoshiko thought she'd feel better after calling off her escapades with the pair. She had been joining them once a week usually. One day she brought home a girl from one of her classes, and the matter hadn't been brought up since. Yoshiko was thankful neither girl asked her to join them again, because she wasn't sure how to say no without explaining why.

"Yoshiko, what's wrong?"

Yoshiko looked up to see Ruby gazing at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you feeling okay? Should we pick up some cold medicine?"

 _Don't look at me with those caring eyes, please._

"I'm fine." Yoshiko lied. "I just had a date fall through is all. No big deal. It happens."

"I'm sorry Yoshiko. Oh but then you don't have anything to do tomorrow." Ruby frowned.

 _Please don't give me any sympathy for that lie._

"Leah and I were going to stay in, do you want to join us? I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I mean we're all going to be home anyway, so instead of being alone-"

"I'm not lonely!" Yoshiko suddenly snapped. Ruby recoiled from her and whimpered out an apology.

"I'm s-sorry, Y-yoshiko. I didn't mean that." A few of the other shoppers had glanced in their direction. Yoshiko was ashamed. She wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, really. You didn't do anything wrong." Ruby was so much stronger and confident than she used to be. But she still didn't take well to sudden anger. Yoshiko always hated upsetting her, and she hated herself for it every time.

"I shouldn't get in your way. I'll just go out for the evening tomorrow, and you two can enjoy yourselves."

"Yoshiko, I know something's wrong."

"I told you, I'm fine. Really. Did they have the chocolate you were looking for?"

"Yeah." Ruby said quietly, putting several kinds of chocolate of varying expense into the cart. "Let's go."

* * *

The walk home was awkward, with neither Ruby nor Yoshiko saying much to each other.

Ruby suspected she knew what was really bothering Yoshiko, but didn't know how to bring it up, or if she even should. She had always liked Yoshiko. Ruby admired her from the first moment she stood up in front of the classroom all those years ago. Yoshiko was the cool, confident rebel Ruby wanted to be. Ruby later learned she was also just a huge dork. But Yoshiko was endearing and Ruby briefly even had a crush on her. Eventually though she had become one of Ruby's dearest friends.

But lately Ruby had been wondering. She loved Yoshiko. But did she _love_ Yoshiko? She loved Leah. She had no doubt about that. When Ruby imagined her future, Leah had always been there with her. But recently Yoshiko had been showing up in her imaginings as well. That didn't make any sense to her. Ruby considering asking Dia for advice, but hadn't yet done so. How would she bring this up? Surely her sister would give her the sensible response; that she's just confused and three people can't be together.

They had arrived at their apartment when Ruby spoke.

"I'm sorry Yoshiko."

"Ruby? I told you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"No, Leah and I have been selfish. We didn't mean to use you." Ruby continued as they walked through the door.

"Use me? You didn't. Ruby we don't need to make a big deal out of this. It was just sex. It was supposed to be a whim, I had fun too, and that was it." Yoshiko really didn't want to talk about this but she didn't want to upset Ruby again.

"Yoshiko, I-"

"Ruby, I know I've been out of it lately, but I'll be fine I promise. You don't need to worry about me. You're one of my best friends, I'm not mad at you over anything. Remember," Yoshiko lowered her voice, "you signed a contract many years ago little demon, and a contract with a fallen angel is not easily broken or forgotten."

Ruby and Yoshiko lingered, staring apprehensively at each other, with words unspoken and feelings uncertain threatening to disturb their stronger sensibilities.

Ruby took a step forward.

"Yohane."

Yoshiko gazed at the other girl's shining eyes, and then at her longing lips.

"Ruby."

The sound of the door brought them back to reality and they stepped away from each other as Leah walked into the apartment.

"Oh hey, you're back. Wait, what's wrong?" she asked, looking between the two flustered women.

"I'm not feeling well, and you know how Ruby is, she always overreacts when she's worried." Yoshiko covered.

Ruby didn't like lying to Leah, but technically nothing had happened. She made up her mind to talk to her sister soon after all.

"Well, you should go rest then. Should I prepare some soup?" Leah inquired.

"No need, I should be better after some rest."

"If you insist. I'll help Ruby put everything away then." Leah smiled as she picked up one of the grocery bags.

Ruby squealed. Leah had picked up the bag with the chocolate.

"What? What's wrong?" Leah dropped the bag and looked at Ruby with a concerned expression.

Yoshiko took the hint and picked up the bag, slinking away to her room with it. She'd give it back to Ruby tomorrow morning.

"N-nothing, I just thought I saw a spider!" Ruby insisted. Leah stared at her, unconvinced and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Leah was lounging on the couch waiting for Ruby to get off work when she noticed Yoshiko head towards the door.

"I thought you said you didn't have any plans?" she asked.

"I don't."

"I told you, it's not like I really care, but Ruby and I aren't doing anything special tonight so if you want to hang out with us, we were just going to have dinner and watch some movies…"

"Look, I'm fine. You two just enjoy yourselves okay." Yoshiko insisted. She was losing her patience. "How I spend my time shouldn't be your concern."

"I can tell something is bothering you. Wouldn't it be better than being alone?" Leah stood up and faced Yoshiko.

"What makes you think I'm alone? What am I just your lonely pet now? You think I need attention?" Yoshiko glared at Leah.

"Oh fuck off Yoshiko. Fine, go wallow in your self-loathing for all I care. Ruby and I will have a better time without you then." Leah sat back down and waved dismissively.

"Enjoy yourself bitch, I feel sorry for Ruby though." Yoshiko shot back at her before storming towards the door. Leah threw a pillow at her head from across the room, but Yoshiko ignored her and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Yoshiko hung her head as she walked away. She didn't actually have any plans, and she went and started a fight with Leah again. _I guess I can just chill at the manga cafe all evening_. She sighed and walked away, wondering how and if she should apologize to Leah tomorrow.

* * *

"Leah, I'm home." Ruby called out as she entered the apartment.

"Welcome home." Leah's voice was softer than typical.

"Leah? What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she set her things down and made her way over to the couch.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Yoshiko and I had another fight, that's nothing unusual though."

Ruby frowned and hugged her. "If it's nothing unusual why are you upset?"

"What? I am not!" Leah blushed. Sometimes she hated how easily Ruby could see through her. "Something's bothering her and she won't talk about it. I don't even know why I care. Her problems aren't my problems."

Ruby giggled and ran her hands through Leah's hair. "That sounds like someone else I know."

"I am nothing like her."

Ruby laughed again and kissed Leah on the forehead. "I'm going to shower now."

Leah had gone shopping earlier in the day for ingredients for dinner. She promised to make whatever Ruby wanted. And Ruby wanted hamburgers.

* * *

Ruby went over the day's events as she unwound in the shower. The day was fairly uneventful aside from a phone call she had with her sister.

"I'll kill Yoshiko." Dia declared bluntly as soon as Ruby confessed her growing feelings for Yoshiko.

"Dia! Yoshiko didn't do anything wrong." Ruby wasn't the least bit surprised by her sister's reaction.

"She clearly did. I didn't like the idea of you living with that girl Ruby. She's just a corrupting influence."

"That isn't anyway to talk about your friends." Ruby frowned as she stiffened her tone of voice. "You've called Mari the same thing before too."

"That's because its true."

"Dia, seriously, what do I do?" Ruby pleaded. Her sister could be overbearing, but Ruby loved her dearly and valued her advice.

"Look, Ruby…"Dia paused as she considered what to say and how. "You and Leah have been together for a few years now. I'm sure you've discovered how hard it can be sometimes to maintain a relationship. Imagine trying to balance all that effort and all those emotions with an extra person? Imagine each of them trying to do the same for you. There's a reason most people don't tend towards polygamy or open relationships."

"But some people can do it!" Ruby insisted.

"Some people, sure. But how often do you hear about it working out?"

"I'd make it work."

"Ruby. You love Leah right?"

"More than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Then-"

"But I also want Yoshiko to be a part of that."

"Ruby how do you think Leah would even feel about that?" Dia raised her voice.

"I…I don't know. But lately they've been acting odd around each other so maybe-"

"Ruby! Are you really going to risk losing Leah just for some greedy, fleeting feeling? Just because you fucked her?"

"What about you Dia? I know you tried to date Mari and Kanan a few years back!"

"You knew?" Dia was startled. She hadn't told anyone about that. And to the best of her knowledge neither had they.

"Yes…the three of us tried what you're suggesting. Everything was fine at first, but after a while I just couldn't do it." Her voice was sad. "I loved them. And they loved me. They urged me to stay with them. But it wasn't fair Ruby. We started to fight a lot more, we just couldn't seem to share or split our attention properly. So I left, so that they could be happy." her voice began to break. "And they're engaged now."

"I'm sorry Dia…" Ruby was quiet. She didn't know quite what to say.

"Its fine." Dia cleared her throat. "We're still friends, they still mean the world to me, we just can't be together. But if I hadn't had the sense to give up, do you think we'd still be friends, Ruby? No relationship can survive if its consumed by jealousy and fighting, Ruby."

Ruby hadn't realized how bad things got for the three of them. She didn't want that to happen to her, Leah and Yoshiko. But she didn't want to give up either. She didn't want any of them to feel like they had to give up.

"You still think you love Yoshiko, don't you?" Dia broke the silence.

"Yes…" Ruby answered. "I still want to try.

"You don't even know if Leah would want this."

"I can find out. Somehow. And if she does, I'll make it work!"

"Ruby…I'll support you no matter what, you know that. Just promise me you'll think this over more? I don't want to see any of you hurt."

And Ruby had promised her. She had to find out how Leah really felt about Yoshiko. But how? Ruby turned the water off and decided today wasn't a good day to go snooping.

* * *

When Ruby finished in the shower she assisted Leah with making dinner.

After a quiet dinner they laid down on the couch, cuddling while watching a movie.

"Hey Ruby, you know, we have the apartment to ourselves." Leah nuzzled her neck as her hands began to wander.

"Yeah." Ruby giggled. "That doesn't happen often." she turned around to kiss Leah.

Leah slid her hand under Ruby's skirt, tracing the folds of her pussy up and down.

"Wait." Ruby said as she sat up and removed her skirt and panties. "You too." she instructed Leah.

Leah removed her bottoms as instructed and Ruby pushed her back down, shifting her position and climbing on top of her so that they could sixty-nine.

"Enjoy your dessert." Ruby teased as she licked Leah's clit.

"How are you always so sweet?" Leah mused as she slid her tongue into Ruby.

* * *

It was around midnight when Yoshiko came back home. She considered staying out later, but wasn't really in the mood to sleep over at a manga café. She quietly let herself in to the apartment to find the lights were still on…and moaning coming from the bathroom, the door wide open.

Yoshiko grimaced as she tried to ignore Ruby and Leah, skulking over to her bedroom and quietly closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby was sitting on the train on her way home from class. She had been racking her brain trying to figure out how to find out how Leah felt about Yoshiko to no avail. A few days passed but her feelings didn't. Things had gotten less awkward with Yoshiko, but every time she saw her she thought about that almost kiss. Ruby hated hiding anything from Leah, but how would she even bring any of this up?

Meanwhile Leah and Yoshiko were much the same as they had been; randomly fighting over anything. It was more annoying than tiring to mediate between them, but no more so than it had ever been. And Ruby didn't sense any real hostility from either woman, which gave her hope.

* * *

"Welcome home Ruby!" Leah announced as the door opened to reveal not Ruby but Yoshiko. "Oh its you." she muttered as she walked away.

"Gee thanks. There's no place like home." Yoshiko said sarcastically.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Leah asked as she sat back down on the couch."

"Work was slow, so they let me go for the evening." Yoshiko answered. "What are you doing here actually?" Yoshiko sat down next to Leah and leaned back into the couch.

"My last class was cancelled." Leah grabbed the remote and put it to her side away from Yoshiko.

"Surprised you didn't wait around for Ruby."

"She texted me to just go home because she had some errands to run afterwards. Wait I thought you were working at that one maid café? I thought business was good?"

"Another café opened up recently. We lost some business. We're going to start a more aggressive advertising campaign this weekend."

"Oh." Leah responded absentmindedly.

"Well that concern was short-lived, thanks." Yoshiko rolled her eyes and stretched out on the couch, resting her legs on Leah's lap.

"Do you mind, Yoshiko?"

"Not at all." Yoshiko smirked.

"Honestly what is your problem?" Leah pushed Yoshiko's legs off of her.

"You really want to know?" Yoshiko and Leah turned to face each other.

"Yeah I do actually."

"I think you already know what my problem is."

"Is it that you're a bitch?"

"God I hate you." Yoshiko muttered as they glared at each other.

"No you don't." Leah suddenly said. Yoshiko was taken aback. Leah had a confused desperation in her eyes. Or was Yoshiko just seeing her own self reflected in those eyes?

"You…don't hate me either." she said uncertainly.

"I know there was no obligation to join us, but I thought we were all having fun. You just called it off out of the blue and began avoiding us."

"I didn't want to get in the way." Yoshiko shifted her eyes as she explained. She didn't want to explain that she started to feel something for Leah and Ruby, or that she almost kissed the latter.

"How can you say that when you already are." Leah told her. Yoshiko felt a sudden panic over what Leah knew or thought she knew.

"Can we be honest with each other for once?" Leah asked.

"Are we thinking the same thing?" Yoshiko stammered out.

"I want to hear you say it." Leah insisted.

"And I want to hear it from you." Yoshiko hadn't realized how close they were sitting now, how closely they were leaning towards each other.

"You're still fighting with me?" Leah couldn't even feign irritation right now.

"You know we can't do this." Yoshiko came as close to confessing as she could bear. Leah didn't bat an eye.

"I know. I shouldn't want to. I love Ruby, so much, Yoshiko."

"But…"

"I don't know." Leah wasn't sure what to do. Yoshiko didn't know what to say. They sat there in silence, staring at each other, waiting for the other to offer them a way out of this.

"Maybe we're mistaken." Yoshiko finally suggested. Leah looked at her quizzically then agreed.

"Of course. We're just being dumb."

"We had sex, we had fun."

"And then we just confused that with romance." And there it was, out in the open.

"How could I like you, you're so stuck up."

"And you're so embarrassing. And I already have Ruby."

"I'm glad we straightened this out." Yoshiko said, still not breaking eye contact with Leah.

"I bet we could kiss right now and it wouldn't even faze us."

"I wouldn't feel a thing for you." Yoshiko inched closer to Leah.

"When I kiss Ruby, it just feels right, she makes me so happy."

"If we hadn't had sex, we never would've made this mistake in the first place."

"So there's nothing to fear." Leah and Yoshiko kissed each other gently, hesitantly, a restrained passion beneath the surface, seemingly reluctant to part.

They finally separated, gazing at each other's eyes and lips as they caught their breath.

"Nothing?" Leah asked.

"Nothing?" Yoshiko responded before they kissed again more fiercely, holding hands and entwining their fingers. They parted again, a line of drool hanging from Yoshiko's lips.

"Fuck!" Leah yelled as she shot up and began to pace around the room. "How did this happen? How could I want you," she motioned with her arms, "when I have Ruby? How could I betray her like this?"

"I don't want to get in between you two! I didn't mean for this to happen." Yoshiko followed after her.

"Then why would you kiss me?" Leah pushed her away.

"That was just as much your fault as mine!"

"How stupid are we? I don't even know what I could like about you!"

"With an attitude like that I can't think of anything to redeem you either Leah!"

"You know what?" Leah stopped in her tracks when she noticed the redhead standing quietly beside the door. The color drained from Leah and Yoshiko's faces.

"Um…hi." Ruby muttered. Leah and Yoshiko hadn't even notice her come in

"Ruby…" Yoshiko felt the guilt hit her like a truck.

"How long have you been there?" Leah asked nervously.

"Since…"why would you kiss me?""

"Ruby, I can explain." Leah tried.

"It's okay." Ruby said, although tears were welling up in her eyes. "I shouldn't be mad since I almost kissed Yoshiko before." Ruby didn't know why she was upset. Wasn't the three of them together what she wanted? But it was still surprising to walk in on them like this.

"Wait what?" Leah was stunned. She turned to smack Yoshiko. "The hell are you trying to pull?"

"I don't know!" Yoshiko yelled. "I'm sorry, Leah, Ruby, I'm sorry. I think I've fallen in love with you both." she confessed in a panic. Yoshiko didn't want to let herself cry over this. She didn't feel she deserved to.

Leah and Ruby weren't sure how to respond.

"Can we, just calm down for a minute?" Leah tried to compose herself. "Yoshiko, Ruby and I need to talk first. You're not going run off anywhere are you?"

"What? No?"

Ruby and Leah went into their bedroom and closed the door. Ruby sat down on the bed they shared, followed by Leah.

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

"You kissed Yoshiko."

"You almost kissed Yoshiko."

The air felt tense. Ruby didn't know how to begin. Leah still wasn't sure what she wanted.

"I know that you love me Leah, you don't need to prove that." Ruby said sensing Leah's worry.

"But I-"

"And I love you. I love you more than anything Leah." Ruby took Leah's hands in her own and faced her. "When I imagine my future, it's always with you. It can't not be with you. But I need to be honest, and I know its selfish of me, but lately…Yoshiko is there too. I'm not sure why but I want the both of you to be mine forever."

Leah was surprised at Ruby's boldness, and what it was she was confessing to.

"Do you love her?" she asked sternly.

"I think I do." Ruby smiled, slightly ashamed. The words hurt Leah. In spite of her own feelings, Leah wanted to cry.

"Do you love Yoshiko?" Ruby asked her. Leah felt a pang of pain somewhere within her. She muttered something beneath her breath.

"Leah?"

"Maybe. I don't know." she repeated herself louder this time. "Ruby…how long have you loved Yoshiko?" Leah was afraid to even ask that question. She knew that Ruby had crushed on her briefly when they were still in high school. She didn't want to consider that this entire time Ruby might have held a flame for someone else.

"I'm not sure. It wasn't always, I know that. But after we stopped having sex and Yoshiko began avoiding us, I guess I began to feel something. At first I thought I was just sad because we've been friends for so long. But then I felt like something was actually missing. It felt almost like when I had to be apart from you before we moved in together, if that makes sense." Ruby explained nervously, hoping she didn't upset Leah. But she wanted to be as honest as she could.

"Something was missing?" Leah mumbled. "I guess I feel the same."

"When did you fall for Yoshiko?"

"Maybe, when we had sex that first time?" Leah was ashamed to admit it. "I thought it was just lust at first; that we just got along well like that. But looking back it felt right. In a different way than you, but no less strong. I remember thinking that I didn't want any other girl to have her."

Ruby smiled. "So we both love Yoshiko?"

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"Don't be. We both want this, right?"

"It just feels wrong."

"It doesn't have to."

"How would this even work?"

"We can figure that out as we go along."

"Does Yoshiko even want this?"

"We can ask."

"You want this, Ruby?"

"I do. But not if it means losing you, Leah." Ruby kissed her on the forehead.

"I want this too." Leah finally voiced her feelings honestly. "I love you both." She smiled at Ruby and began to cry. Ruby pecked her on the lips.

"Let's go talk to Yoshiko."

* * *

Yoshiko was sitting on the couch. The tv was on but she didn't seem to actually be watching it.

 _Dia is going to kill me._ Yoshiko considered leaving them a note apologizing and heading out for the night. She considered taking off work and school tomorrow to apartment hunt. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice Ruby and Leah quietly sit down on either side of her.

"Yoshiko…" Leah said her name, bringing Yoshiko's attention back to the present. The three girls blushed and couldn't look at each other.

"Leah…Ruby."

"Do you love us?" Ruby asked.

"What are you asking me?" Yoshiko couldn't remember the last time she'd been this anxious.

"Just the truth. We'll be completely honest with you." Leah told her.

"Can you be honest with us?" Ruby asked.

"I can." Yoshiko swallowed hard before speaking. "I do. I'm sorry."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed to her like the hardest part was over.

"Look if you two want I can move out. I can leave you alone, I didn't mean for this to happen." Yoshiko's mouth moved almost quicker than she could get the words out.

"No." Leah's tone was stern. "Yoshiko, we don't want you to leave."

"No its fine really, I know its my fault, I should be the one to leave." Yoshiko insisted.

"No, Yoshiko. Listen." Leah and Ruby each took one of Yoshiko's hands and held them in their own.

"I've fallen in love with you." Ruby told her.

"Somehow, I love you too." Leah added almost flippantly.

"What?" Yoshiko was dumbstruck.

"I know how it sounds." Leah was embarrassed as she spoke. "But we love you, and we want to be with you."

"We know it's absurd." Ruby chimed in. "We know it won't be easy."

"You two, I'm not just some third wheel for you to toy around with." Yoshiko wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"You're not."

"We're serious Yoshiko."

"If you don't want this then fine." Leah told her. "But we do love you. And if you want to, we'll make this work."

Yoshiko glanced between the two girls and began crying.

"I do. I love you both. I know it's selfish of me, but it hurt to think that I couldn't be with you two." Leah and Ruby hugged Yoshiko and cried as well. They remained like that for a while, letting out all of the feelings they'd been unknowingly bottling up.

"I've never dated two people." Leah stated the obvious after they all calmed down. "What will everyone say?"

"So how does this even work?" Yoshiko asked.

"I don't know." Ruby giggled nervously. "But we'll figure it out."

Yoshiko smiled at her when Leah pulled her toward her. "But just remember. I love Ruby the most." Yoshiko couldn't help but laugh now. Leah couldn't maintain her glare however and soon joined her. "I'm serious." she tried to say.

"I know you are. But it's still funny."

Ruby looked at Leah and Yoshiko. She almost couldn't believe it, that they were both her girlfriends. She has no idea what the future has in store, but she felt confident now that the three of them were together, they'd always find their happiness.

* * *

At long last, they are finally together. I hope it was worth the wait, and that everyone enjoys this one. I'd like to keep writing more fluff about these three. I really like them together, even if I'm not great at keeping them in character.


End file.
